


Beneath The Blossoms

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Beautiful, F/F, Femslash, Flowers, Gentleness, Kissing, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: A proper breeze will shake the petals down, upset the thick syrupy air but it never comes.





	Beneath The Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Bleach' nor am I profiting from this.

Certain items shouldn’t be used on clothing. Chappy belongs in that category. Rukia’s kisses are tentative despite being stripped down to her panties and bra. Her pale skin gleams silver beneath the moonlight, backlit by the blossoming trees. A proper breeze will shake the petals down, upset the thick syrupy air but it never comes. 

Orihime presses her nose into Rukia's hair as she peppers her neck with hurried kisses. Goosebumps line their exposed skin, but neither pulls away from their embrace to return indoors. 

“I'm happy here,” Orihime whispers, squeezing Rukia until she gasps. “Ever made lingerie from blossoms?”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had this in a bigger piece -- however, said piece has since been removed. I still enjoy this piece though and wanted it up as an individual one.


End file.
